User talk:Lirielle
For older discussions, see User talk:Lirielle/history1. Cizagna's interface work Sorry for not answering earlier, but I had an hectic week. Congrats on your skin work. I've been following it from far and did not understand much, but the results seem great. As for User:Cizagna/Hierarchy, I don't have much to comment. I've read it and though I didn't go into the details, I have no primary objections either. IOW, go ahead. I've started a Dofus:AdminChat page for coordination work. I don't know if it meets your expectations. Just have a look and comment there. --Lirielle 11:57, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Rollback Discussion move to Dofus:AdminChat --Cizagna (Talk) 05:13, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Finish Wand weapons are finish what weapon should we jump next? --Cizagna (Talk) 18:58, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :I've started doing staffs. --Lirielle 03:07, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Image issues Could you check this for some reason it got upload wrong --Cizagna (Talk) 22:54, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Fixed, thx. --Lirielle 03:07, 13 March 2007 (UTC) About some deletes In this delete Olantern (item) has the item had a change name or disappear? if thats the case info should move accordingly, Community site shows the item exists, from what i understand Olantewn one was a drop from a monster in The Curse of Al Howin event. :A name change, obviously, and both pages existed.--Lirielle 03:43, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ok wanted to be sure as community has it listed as Olantern --Cizagna (Talk) 13:06, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Also Dibzi Flower its a quest item used on the And One Dizbi Wand, One! quest or has it been remove? as i had to get that flower to do the quest in my eni long time ago. --Cizagna (Talk) 02:45, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Simply, the page was a stub, orphaned AND the name was incorrect (Dibzi instead of Dizbi)- I'll create the correct one --Lirielle 03:43, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ok --Cizagna (Talk) 13:06, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Info plz. Oi, you; I'd like to speak to whomever manages the Wiki. I know there's nothing I can LEGALLY do about this, but I was thinking maybe someone has common sense and a little bit of sympathy on here--can I get in touch with whomever is in charge with it so I can explain exactly what is going on in my mind right now? :Huh... I'm sorry if my words sounded harsh, I just meant to recall the reality of the wikia. I'm NOT reasoning in legal terms. So yes, you have my sympathy and I hope I have common sense :). So don't hesitate to tell me what youy have in mind - I'm one of the sysops, but if you prefer talking to another Sysop, the list is . --Lirielle 16:11, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Key recipes You told me to contact you if I want data back for new key recipes on Talk:Key gabal 11:46, 5 April 2007 (UTC) You've got something wrong. "Seen that, hence the question. My understanding is that the build was not originally published by Myriad, whatever the quality of everyone's contributions... Therefore I'm questioning the relevancy on the reference! And on the funny side, Myriad seems to have complained about his/her own contrib^^" -Lirielle The build was originally published by me, because I wrote it. Sorry kidz. And the part about strength osamodas being a dumb idea is NOT in the original; if you LOOK, you see it originally was "Pfft..." and led on to some swaggery talk. From my experiences as a Guildopedia moderator, I know to look through and read *everything* before I make things like that. So, no, I have not complained about anything I've done. Sorry lassie. :Sorry again to be dense, but here's what I see: :* "All in all, I think you're doing pretty good at this point, don't you? Strength osamoda not recommended... Pfft! I'd like that person to aggress my little one at 4 -20 any time. ;) ~Myriad, screaminabox@hotmail.com. Rosal. ::(Revision as of 19:55, 27 March 2007 by 209.166.128.245) :* "saying "Strength osamodas not recommended... Pfft!" in the middle isn't helping" (your talk page) :So what's yours? - Just trying to figure out who did what. --Lirielle 13:12, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Skin ohh ok i got your point, ok i have edit your monobook, i paste the original monobook to your monobook, that should overwrite most of the configuration, i will test it my self later to find more things i can restore to the previous version for you --Cizagna (Talk) 13:20, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :I think i got it. On preference -> Skin choose my skin that will trow you back to the default monobook style, i have already put the css on that so you can see it there. --Cizagna (Talk) 13:30, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::OK Thanks a bunch. Seems to work. I'll dig into the css when (if) I have time. --Lirielle 13:32, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Dear lord no! Nonononono. I wrote the one that... I actually did. LD Sorry for the confusion; I tried to distinguish mine from that one, but I think things got lost in the process. I understand now what y'all were thinking concerning the misplaced comments in the text. :P 1.18 Edit Reverts Version 1.18 client is now live. Downloads for the client are available on the official site, and forums. The servers are also up as well. The client is not in beta anymore... please stop deleting my pages ;-) Aerate 15:16, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :Oops, sry wasn't aware. Going to restore, then. --Lirielle 15:18, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you. I was about go crazy after having all my hard work deleted. xD Aerate 15:19, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :::Restored. Sorry again. --Lirielle 15:30, 5 April 2007 (UTC) As per the Gobball dungeon reverts Can you stop reverting them? it is simply not true that a group of thirties could do the dungeon after the Warchief buff. (It now affects and AoE instead of a single target) which RAMPS up the difficulty somewhat. A group of 4 40-50 and 2 35's got slaughtered when attempting this dungeon recently. Sacrier eni and feca int he group. If you can show me a group of lvl 30's that can take the dungeon, feel free to revert the dungeon page. if not, please leave it or people will go in and get slaughtered repeatedly : I fixed the Gobball dungeon recommendation for you. --GrauGeist 18:14, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Piwi Set] Given the recent interest in having a general Piwi Set page that people can search for, it would be a *lot* easier to undelete the Piwi Set page I created, Lirielle! It is essentially similar to a Category discussion page, and a lot more useful than a redirect. --GrauGeist 18:14, 11 April 2007 (UTC)